


Candle in the Window

by SunriseRose1023



Series: 2016 SPN Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's going (back) to Hell for this. He knows it, but he just can't pass up this chance. </p>
<p>SPN Kink Bingo Square Filled: DeanMary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candle in the Window

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for this year's SPN Kink Bingo! I've never done this before, and this turned out filthier than pretty much anything I've ever posted ... period. 
> 
> I know most people think Dean learned his promiscuous ways from his father, but what if that wasn't exactly true? Enjoy. :)

He was _so_ going to Hell for this. 

Dean glanced around, pulling his leather jacket closer around him. The leather jacket he’d inherited from his father, which made this whole thing even more cringe-worthy. He thought about taking the jacket off, but wearing it--even now--was comforting to him. 

Which just proved what a sick fuck he was, right?

He sighed, reaching up to push a hand through his hair. He leaned his head to the left side, giving a quiet groan when the bones in his neck gave a satisfying crack. He glanced around again, then walked across the street. He licked his lips as he glanced into the diner, coming to a stop when he saw a flash of golden hair.

Yeah, after this, Hell was going to roll out the welcome mat for him. 

_Again._

He huffed out a breath, then walked into the diner, glancing up and meeting smiling green eyes. She nodded to him, speaking softly.

“Hi there.”

He swallowed, the smile feeling automatic on his lips. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She always had been. He cleared his throat, speaking back to her, just as softly.

“Hi.”

He took a seat at the end of the bar, and she walked over to him. She set a mug on the counter in front of him, then filled it with steaming hot coffee. Dean licked his lips again, looking up to see a blush color her cheeks. Her skin was smooth, a creamy porcelain that, accompanied with her blonde hair, gave her an ethereal appearance, as though she was fragile.

She was. He’d always thought that. 

“You got a name, handsome?”

Her voice shocked him out of his thoughts, and Dean let out a laugh as he picked up the coffee, taking a sip of the scalding liquid. He used the moment to think, to debate with himself. He could give her a fake name, like he’d done so many other times, to so many other women. But he couldn’t. Not when it was her. He looked up, giving her a genuine smile.

“Dean.”

She blinked, a smile spreading over her face.

“Dean.”

He licked his lips again, the habit he’d picked up when he was a child and never could shake. He fought to keep the shiver from running through his body at the sound of her voice. He loved the way his name sounded on her lips, and it made him hard as steel in his jeans. He shifted slightly on the stool, lifting his eyes to see her staring at him, a soft smile on her face. He gave her a sly grin.

“You got a name, sweetheart?”

Of course, he knew she did, but he wanted to tease her a bit. It worked, because the blush colored her cheeks once again. Dean reached across the bar, where her hand was resting against the countertop, and he slid one finger along the back of her hand. She swallowed visibly, and Dean felt his cock twitch in his jeans as she spoke softly.

“Mary. I’m Mary Campbell.”

Dean nodded, whispering her name, watching her pupils dilate as he said it. He nodded again, moving his hand to take hold of her wrist and give it a gentle tug. 

“What time is your shift over, sweet Mary?”

She licked her lips, and he absently wondered if that’s where he’d picked up the habit. She looked to the clock on the wall, then spoke to him, voice still ringing in that soft tone.

“Six. I--I get off at six.”

Dean smiled at her unrealized double entendre, moving his wrist to look at his watch, then nodding.

“I’ll be waiting right outside that door for you.”  
“The back.”

He raised an eyebrow and she licked her lips again, leaning forward slightly, closer to him. She moved her arms closer together, giving Dean a perfect view down the front of her little waitress uniform. He felt his cock twitch again, and he bit back the moan he wanted to give. She was smiling at him when he lifted his eyes back to her face.

“Come around to the back door, and I’ll meet you there.”

Dean nodded, and Mary tucked her lip between her teeth, blushing furiously. 

“I ... I have customers to tend to.”

Dean nodded again.

“Go ahead, sweetheart. Thanks for the coffee.”  
“Six o’clock.”  
“Don’t worry, darling. I’ll be here.”

Mary nodded, and Dean tucked a few bills under his coffee cup after he watched her walk away. He waited as long as he could, trying to think of anything to deflate his erection, and he finally gave up hope, drawing his jacket closer around him as he walked out of the diner.

*-*-*-*-*

Dean was standing near a dumpster at the back of the diner at ten ‘til six. A chill wind was blowing, and he tugged his jacket even closer around him. He lifted his head as the back door opened, a smile crossing his face when Mary came into view, shivering as she pulled her coat closer around her, legs bare beneath the skirt of her uniform.

She had fucking amazing legs, and Dean blew out a breath as he took in the sight of the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. He gave a low whistle, and she glanced around, face lighting up when she caught sight of him. 

She walked to him, and Dean caught her by her waist, swinging her around, delighting in the gasp that slid from her lips as he pulled her close to him, speaking softly.

“I’m not from around here.”  
“I know.”  
“I won’t be here very long.”

Mary nodded, blinking slowly as she lifted her eyes to his.

“Then we better make the most of what we’ve got.”

Dean’s eyes widened as she reached up and took his face, bringing it down and laying her lips on his. It took a monumental effort for him not to come in his jeans at the first touch of her lips to his, but he somehow managed it. He let his hands come up, cupping her face, running his thumbs along her cheekbones as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Mary gave a moan that made him weak in the knees, and he pulled away, taking her hand and pulling her towards the VW van--literal shaggin’ wagon--that he’d stolen and hot-wired from the next town over. 

He’d needed something to do while he waited on her, and hitchhiking to the next town to steal a car seemed like the best option. 

Things were different in the early ‘70s.

Dean pulled the door shut behind them, and watched Mary smirk at the surroundings. He saw her slipping a hand into the pocket of her jacket and he smiled.

“Reaching for your holy water, baby?”

Green eyes were wide when her head whipped to stare at him, and Dean held up his hands.

“No, I--I’m a hunter, too. I promise.”

Mary narrowed her eyes, and Dean sighed, reaching into the back of his jeans and pulling out his gun. He removed the knife from his boot and Mary pursed her lips.

“How’d you know I was a hunter?”

Dean smiled.

“Call it intuition. And if you don’t believe in that, the charm bracelet on your wrist gave it away.”

Mary smiled as she looked down, delicate fingers tracing the charms. She lifted her head to look at him again, and he gave her a smile.

“Pass your test?”

She shrugged her shoulders.

“Close enough.”

Dean let out a laugh, and it quickly trailed off as Mary slid her coat off, unbuttoning her waitress uniform. She laid back, letting the uniform fall open around her, and at the sight of her pure white bra and panties, Dean had to press a hand to the front of his jeans. She gave him a smile, opening her mouth to say something, but Dean swooped in, laying a hand on her bare stomach, kissing her with everything he had in him.

Mary shuddered at his touch, moaning into his mouth, hands immediately coming up and pushing at the leather jacket. He felt her hands tighten in it, and a dark thrill ran through him as he thought about when she’d see this very jacket again, but on a different Winchester.

He slid the jacket off his shoulders, his flannel overshirt following. He reached back and pulled his black t-shirt over his head, and Mary’s hands came to rest at his chest. His head fell back on his shoulders as her soft, curious fingers brushed over the tattoo over his heart, and he reached a hand up, covering hers. With his other hand, he reached down and rested his palm between her breasts. 

Mary’s breath caught in her throat, and Dean leaned down again, kissing her softly, then resting his forehead on hers.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Mary whimpered, and Dean wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to a sitting position and sliding the waitress outfit off her shoulders. He made quick work of her bra, sliding it down her arms, and he let out a moan when he saw her bare breasts.

He bent down and took a nipple into his mouth, and Mary’s hands came to cup his head, holding him to her, moaning as he gently sucked. 

“Oh, god. That feels so good.”

Dean was hard enough to cut diamonds, and her soft words only served to further chip away at his resolve. He flicked his eyes up, and she moaned, biting on her lower lip. Dean pulled away with one final lick, and she blinked her eyes open, looking down and groaning again as Dean moved to her other breast. 

This time, while he was sucking, he moved a hand to push beneath her white panties. She gasped when his fingers brushed through her curls, moaning his name when his fingers danced over her soaking wet lips. 

Dean let her nipple fall from between his teeth, and he licked his lips as he hooked his fingers in her panties and slid them down her legs. She swallowed as he gently pushed her thighs apart, shaking his head and letting out a moan as he looked at her. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful. So perfect.”

Mary watched him, gasping loudly as he moved between her legs, licking up her slit before opening her lips and diving in, devouring her like he was a starving man. She groaned at the ministrations of his tongue, reaching a hand between her legs, tunneling her fingers in his hair, grasping the strands tightly when he hit the right spot.

It wasn’t long at all before Mary’s thighs tightened around his ears, holding him in place as she came, a keening moan of his name falling from her lips. Dean pulled back and licked the taste of her from his lips, surging up to kiss her lips, one hand on her breast, rubbing the hard nipple with his palm. 

He pulled away to see her staring up at him, cheeks flushed, the reddish tint to her skin traveling down her chest and coloring her breasts and stomach. Dean smiled, unbuttoning his jeans, slowly sliding the zipper down, moaning quietly at the sudden relief. He kicked his boots off, followed by his pants and boxers, and Mary smiled at him when he came back over her. She went to reach for his cock, and Dean let out a laugh, shaking his head.

“Maybe later. Right now, all I want is to bury myself deep inside you.”

Mary whimpered, then nodded at him.

“Do it.”

Dean smiled, reaching down to take hold of his erection, guiding to her entrance and gently pushing inside. He gave a choked moan as he slowly slid in, shaking his head.

“Goddamn, you’re so fucking tight. So wet and perfect. Mary. _Fuck_.”

Mary moaned in response, arms wrapping around his neck, fingers digging into his shoulders. She gave a whimper, and Dean looked down, lust-blown eyes meeting hers as he bottomed out, cock buried deep inside her, just like he’d wanted. They both groaned, and Mary moved a hand to mold it to his cheek, shaking her head. He nodded, bending to kiss her, going just a bit deeper, squeezing his eyes shut at the feel of how tight she was. 

He slid his hips back, pressing forward again, and Mary shook her head.

“Harder. Fuck me, Dean.”

He groaned at her words, then reached down to grip her hips, sure his fingers would leave bruises on her creamy skin. He pulled back and thrust forward, hard enough to jolt her body backwards, and Mary moaned his name, nodding her head. Dean started up a punishing rhythm, spurred on by the groans and cries falling from Mary’s sweet lips. 

He kept thrusting, kept murmuring into her sweat-slicked skin, even as she tightened even more, walls fluttering around him as she came two more times. When he couldn’t fight it anymore, he gave a few more hard thrusts, then pulled out suddenly, shouting out her name as her hand wrapped around him, stroking only once before he came, spurts of hot come splashing on her breasts and belly. He shook with the seemingly endless pleasure, collapsing onto her and locking their lips together.

*-*-*-*-*

Dean pulled up outside the house, and Mary zipped up her coat. She turned to him and gave him a brilliant smile, and Dean laughed as he leaned over, cupping her face in his hand, kissing her softly and gently. Her tongue slid along his, and he moaned her name softly before she pulled back, leaning her head into his hand.

“You’re sure you have to go?”

Dean gave her a sad smile. He wanted nothing more than to stay right where he was, to stay by her side and never leave her. Maybe things could be different then. Of course they would be, but that was a risk he just couldn’t take. He sighed, reaching up to touch a curl of her golden hair.

“Yeah, I got to go.”

She gave a sad-sounding sigh, then turned to smile at him. 

“Maybe someday I’ll see you again.”

Dean swallowed.

“Yeah, maybe. You take care of yourself, all right?”  
“You, too. And ... thanks. For everything.”

She wiggled her eyebrows, and Dean laughed.

“Right back at you, sweetheart.”

She leaned in and kissed him once more, then left the van. He waited at the curb, waited until she walked into the house, and he drove away. A few miles down the road, he pulled over on the shoulder, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the panties she’d left behind. He brought them to his nose, breathing in deeply. He smiled, then spoke softly.

“See you around, Mom.”


End file.
